


All The Power In The World

by StarlightQueen17



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bisexual Disaster Wild, Coming of Age, Family Drama, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Multi, Teenage Drama, Time Powers, Twilight is a good brother, examination of society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightQueen17/pseuds/StarlightQueen17
Summary: My name Is Link "Wild" Forrester and I'm a not exactly normal. Sure, a lot of my life seems normal; there's a girl in my class who hates me, a best friend I might be drifting away from, and a crush who makes school worth it most days. The only problem is I go to a school for kids with superpowers, and I'm one of the lucky one's to be selected to be a superhero one day. Only problem is my adopted dad is the world's best hero. And my birth mom is one of the world's most dangerous super villains.You see the problem here?





	1. Boy Wonder

My mother says I am a restless person. Even as a small child I could never sit still, never stay in one place for long. When I was little she used to tease me that I had a wild spirit in my bones. That’s why my nickname is ‘Wild’ even though my real name is Link. Now that I’m starting highschool in T-minus two hours, I like to think the spirits are awake. The constant cluck of the chickens outside probably did it. They certainly kept me awake all night. What can you do. I glance at the old (as in probably older than I am) analog clock on my wall ticking away. 

5:50 AM. I’ve had about enough of waiting around for an alarm. A future hero doesn’t follow alarms. I get up to meet the world on my own terms. Plus I can get a little practice in. Closing my eyes I breath in the cool autumn air, and hold it. Focus. When I breathe out the chickens are silenced, the hands on the clock freeze, and the world stops. 

Mom was paused in the hall. I gave her a good morning kiss on the cheek, then made my way to the kitchen. I love the kitchen, and not just because I love to eat. I love to cook too.  I moved towards my preferred ingredients by instinct, flour, baking powder, salt, chicken, and began to make a recipe that I knew by heart. My mom's chicken dumplings.

Cooking goes by faster than you think. A trade secret, cooking technically goes by even faster when you can slow time. A paradox to be sure, but while I work in the moments between seconds, what normally takes an hour or two happens in minutes. I woke up as 5:50, and by 5:55 I was crouched down in front of the oven, mostly because I’m woozy, but also to watch the dumplings brown. Soft footsteps make their way towards me and I can already tell she knows what I did.

"How long have you been up?"

"I woke up at five thirty." I didn't turn to look at her. 

"Okay, but how long have you been up and doing this?" Mom always seemed amused by my powers. Dad said mom was a little weird and that's why she and I got along so well. She took the fact that I ran in a different frame of mind with grace. 

"Long enough to make dumplings. So maybe an hour?" She hugged me tight. Mom was still a few inches taller than me. Her red hair was tied in a messy braid, the sunrise from the windows gave her white nightgown an orange tint. 

"Practicing your powers, or just couldn't sleep?" 

I shrugged and turned back to the oven, grabbing a blue mitt and sliding it on. 

"Both."

The oven door was heavy and a little difficult to open. It takes a few tugs and a threat of replacement, but It opens and lets me get my treats. The casserole dish goes on the island counter and mom turns on the fan. 

"Well with any luck the smell of food should get your dad and Twilight up and moving. We don't want them to over sleep on the first day of school." She gives me a wink and a pat on the head. Mom is the optimist of the family. Twilight & dad have the vigilance of heroes, and incredibly annoying and endearing trait that makes them cautious of every new situation. Dad said mom and I have our heads in the clouds, but I think looking at the world and all the new steps I get to take with excitement is a better way to live life. Then again, I'm the one with the most trips to the ER under my belt so maybe they have a point. Still, at least mom is  _ exciting _ for me to start high school. She thinks I can actually be a hero. Dad isn’t really thrilled with my choice to go to the Heroics Academy, despite him teaching there.

"Knowing dad, he'll give his homeroom student all As just to get a few hours of sleep." Mom laughs as she grabs the bowl and cutting board I used and took them to the sink. There's an ever growing tower of dishes sitting there, daring someone to wash them and that someone will probably be me. Eventually. I'll definitely do it when I get home. 

"You're assuming you're father will remember to give them grades at all!" 

"What about my grading?" Dad stumbles into the kitchen with a sleep filled eye. He kinda hunches over like a zombie. Having a zombie dad would be really cool. Instead my dad is the Hero of Time, and he used to be the world’s best superhero. That’s still kinda cool, but he’s mostly just a teacher now. Which is the least cool. 

"Just that you're home room is going to luck out. They'll never get homework because you'll be too tired to collect it." Dad makes his way towards the fridge, in search of coffee.

"Nah, I'll give them all tests every day so they can never talk, and I'll sleep through the entire period!" 

"Evil! A super villain! Someone call the police!" He laughs at my cries for help.

Twilight comes in looking like even more of a zombie than dad. He has his blanket wrapped around him like a cape, his boxers are the only other clothes he has on.

"Twilight, put clothes on before coming to breakfast! You may turn into a wolf, but you have to act like a person when on two legs." Mom half scolds half mocks.

"Sorry Ma, I just heard someone" He looks at me "Screaming about something and thought he set the house on fire. Again." 

"I haven't done that since I was eight and you know it!" He stumbles to the pantry, grabs a box of cereal, and wanders back down the hall from whence he came. He's been like that lately. Sleepy. Listless. Always munching on sugary stuff. Dad says its just how teenagers are, but I'm fourteen and I sure don't eat fruit loops when there's a bunch of dumplings to eat. 

"So Wild," Dad asks, life coming back into his face as he sips his coffee. "Ready for school today?" He tried to butter a waffle as he spoke, jabbing the knife into the waffle in his hand, missing and almost stabbing himself instead. He never took his eyes off me. 

"Yep. Got my schedule, my ID, and lunch for today! Plus Twilight will be with me. I missed getting to go to school together. Getting into trouble with other people just isn't as much fun." Dad paused after I spoke. His smile fell from his face, and he abandoned all pretenses of eating his food. 

"This school isn't going to be like middle school. People there already know  _ some _ things about you and they'll expect the worst of you. Like we talked about. No trouble." 

"That I can't get away with!" 

"Wild!" 

"Joking. It's a joke. I promise to keep the humor to a minimum in high school. Apparently only misery is allowed."

Twilight came back with his clothes and backpack on.

"You have no Idea how true that is." God. If I ever get that mopey at 16 I hope someone slaps me silly. Clearly I'll need a little more silly in my life.

Twilight and I finish breakfast, Dad takes off to work and the two of us take off to the bus stop. Our house is an old farmhouse, it sits just off the main road and it’s a fifteen minute walk to get there. The school bus for this school will get us there. The sun is rising in the sky and the chickens are out of their pen, clucking and crowing. 

"By guys!" I whisper and waved at the animals. The chickens and horses feel left out when I don’t say goodbye to them. Twilight watched me with a dopey smile on his face. 

"You seem really down about school." I said, "Aren't you looking forward to seeing your friends again?" His face flashed through a few emotions. Shock, nervous, embarrassed. He settled on stoic. 

"Things change Wild. I'm looking forward to seeing...someone. But I'm over school itself, you know?" I did not know. Teenagers (except me, apparently) are weird.

"Is it a girl?" His face went bright red. 

"Absolutely not!" My brother squawked like a bird. He hurried a little faster ahead of me through the woods and to the main road. It's the only road out this area that's paved, the little branch that leads to our house just a dirt path really. He stood still as he waited. I walked around the trees, dancing around their fallen leaves and crunching them under my feet. My brother rolled his eyes whenever he looked at me. If I had a restless spirit woven into my bones, he has a spirit calm and steady as a mountain. He held his head high, his arms at his side, and I could see why people would think he's more adult than me. But if being an adult means letting people's opinions ruin all your fun, then adulthood sounds like a pretty childish thing to me. 

"Are you at least happy we get to have classes together again?" 

"Yeah, I am. I miss your crazy antics. Life has been kinda dull without you."

"TV makes high school look  _ way _ more fun than middle school." His smile looks a little painful at that. 

"Our school isn't like normal high school. There's a lot of expectations." He didn’t say ‘a lot of expectations for me’ but I know that’s what he meant. Being dad’s kid put a lot of pressure on him. Especially since he got placed as a sidekick last year. "It's the same stuff as always. But it feels harder. Because you can't just be you. You have to learn to be part of a group too. To work with others, even if..."

"Even if they break your heart?" He sighed. The blush from before was back. 

"For the last time I'm not heartbroken! I'm fine. It's you I..." A loud honk interrupted him. A large white and blue buss came barreling down the road, the Heroics Academy mascot, an Eagle, painted on its side. I remember this thing. Its really loud and even though my middle school started later, it would wake me up all the time. It really annoyed the chickens too.

The bus stops in front of us, the doors open and a large, chubby man in green greeted us. 

"Junior! Welcome back for another year! Good to see we didn't scare you away. Oh, and a junior junior! Welcome aboard kid!" Twilight's mood seemed to lighten. I couldn't hide my grin. 

"Hey Ron. Good to see you." He got on the bus, I got on after him. "We're heading the right way right?" I asked him. He didn't look up, just gave me a silent nod.

The bus was going fast, faster than a bus should probably travel. The bus driver shouted over the stereo, 

"Please be seated as we enter the school grounds! No hovering, teleporting, or glowing allowed at this time." 

  
  



	2. Wild: Year One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brother and I have a chat before school starts. He's such a worry wart, but maybe he has a point.

To get to school we had to drive through a volcano. A real live (well, technically dormant) volcano! The school sat on an island at the base of Mt. Doom. It was several stories tall, one of those really modern looking buildings made shiny glass and steel. It kinda reminded me of a horseshoe. I’m not really a fan of these types of buildings, but since I was literally inside a volcano, I decided it was the best thing ever. 

“Twilight. Twilight!”

“Hmm?

“This is so cool! We’re in a secret lair!” Twilight flinched at my words, his eyes glancing at the people around us before he looked me in the eye. 

“Don’t call it that, it sounds like a villain thing. And it’s not that cool either. Trust me, you’ll get used to it.” My brother is insane. When the bus pulled up to the school, he pulled me aside behind a tree. He kept his hands on my shoulders and I could feel him trembling a little. 

“Do you remember what we talked about? About how people might...treat you?” I nodded. We only talked about it a thousand times, last night and what felt like everyday since middle school. Dad and Twilight still worried. I’ve never been a part of the superhero society before. I know a few people with powers, but they’re usually first generation. But some people are from old families with generations of heroes, enough of them to make mini communities in cities and outside towns. Part of the reason for that is my dad wanting us to live normal lives. The other reason…

“ People here might know about my, um, original mom.” 

“Yeah… and they might not like you for it. So I want you to keep safe, volunteer for sidekick placement if you have to. I just don’t want people taking out their feelings of your mom on you.” My mom, the one who gave birth to me, was a supervillain. Not just any supervillain, she’s been called the most dangerous woman in the world, the hero killer, but her alias was Majora. Was. She was arrested ten years ago. I never knew her. I don’t know why she had me, I don’t know why she left me in a hole in an old oak tree when I was four. But everyone in the superhero society knows that the Hero of Time adopted the son of his arch enemy. 

“Twi, do you think I can be a hero?” Twilight pulled me into a hug, his chin resting on my head.

“Of Course I do. I think you can do anything you put your mind too.”

“Then you have to trust me to be strong enough to survive High School. If I can’t handle a few kids then how can I claim to go up against people who are actually dangerous?” I pull away from his arms. He lets me go with no resistance. “Besides, people here are supposed to be good, right?” Twilight searches for the right response, I can see him thinking through his words.

“It's not always that easy.” That’s all he could come up with. 

The trill of a bell sound echoes through the courtyard. Students start making their way to the building, a few with maps in front of their faces. Twilight pats me on the back, the force of it makes me stumble forward. 

“Good luck.” He said with a smile that was brittle at the ends. I watched my brother walk away until I couldn’t pick him out of a crowd. Every step he took it seemed heavier than the last. My brother sometimes treated me like I was fragile. Sometimes I think he’s the one about to fall apart. 

My phone buzzes in my pocket, and there’s only one person I can think of who would message me now. Hyrule’s name shows up on the screen.

“ **Dude, the Hero/sidekick selection starts soon. **

** Are you at the Gym?” **

** “OMW now!” **

My best friend since cub scouts is waiting for me, so I headed over to the orientation. This is how they determine what class they put you in. Whether you’re a sidekick or Hero for life all depends on one exam. No one even knows what it is. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twilight is a good brother! Expect family feels. 
> 
> Each chapter title will reference a superhero related work. I bet the first couple chapters are easy to guess the references.


	3. The Teen Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Worst. Test. Ever. Who designed this school?

Walking into the gym was like walking into a whole new world. I was squished tight into a tight hallway and into an elevator, pressed against warm bodies. My nose crinkled. Some people hadn’t discovered deodorant yet and they were sweating bullets. The crowd pushed and pulled me along, everyone hustling out the elevator like a stampede. The crowd poured out and through a large entrance like one would find for a stadium at a concert, and once through, the vastness of the gym stopped my breath in my lungs. Footsteps and the voices of students echoed off the stone floors as they walked down the stone steps to the massive football field. There were no harsh fluorescent lights that normally forced me to keep my head aimed at the ground. Instead, I kept my head up to take in the full view of the see through dome and the light provided by swirls of red magma. The elevator line felt long but I didn’t know we’d gone that far down. I kept in line with the rest of the freshman class down the steps and to the first couple rows of the virtual colosseum that was our ‘gym’. 

Warm arms wrapping around my middle and the faint scent of clay and pine needles brought me out of my trance. Hyrule’s shaggy mop of brown hair and tired eyes rimmed with dark circles were like a calming presence. 

“You were almost late! Typical Forrester, you can’t even be on time when you control time!” I hugged him back.

“Yeah, and you’re such a model student suddenly?” 

“My names already on the honor roll.”

“For stoners maybe.”

He snorted. Hyrule didn’t really do pot, but his brother did and one time he stole a batch of his “special” brownies when he came to hang out with me and Twilight. He’s never been able to live it down. We find our seats almost immediately. It feels more like we’re gathered for a sporting event than an assembly. I say as much to Hyrule and he agrees. 

“That’s all I need, for the hero/sidekick test to be football. I’d fail after the teacher looked at me.”

“It’s okay. I’d fail too and we’d be sidekicks together.”

“They’d probably kick us out. We’d have to leave the country.”

“We’ll take Marshmallow and run off into the sunset. We can be cowboys instead.” He laughed. I’d almost forgotten how his laugh highlights his freckles and makes him look less tired and pale. Hyruel’s family sent him to a summer camp so we only got the occasional text over summer. I think he hit a growth spurt, he was almost taller than me! So much for shorty twin solidarity. I missed him. 

We talked for a few minutes when a loud beep filled the room. There was a flash of light and in and where there was once an empty field stood three adults. One of them I recognized by her dark clothes and short and choppy blond hair as my dad’s ex-partner, and my and Twilight’s godmother, Zelda “sheik” Du’Hylia. Next to her was a tall and muscular man with a big bushy beard. I’d seen him all over the news, as the number two hero the Spirit King. He was always smiling and waving then, like a buff Santa Claus at a parade. On his other side was a fit man in a tracksuit, his face red and pulled into a frown. The murmur of the crowd dwindled and died in their under their gaze. 

“Welcom, freshman class of the Heroics Academy for Powered People! I am you new principal, Principal Bosphoramus. Though some of you may know me better by my hero title “spirit king’!” People chuckled at that, though Hyrule and I were mostly silent. “The time has come for you to find your place in the world. Are you a hero? Or a sidekick? Can you measure up to the tasks before you? In our hallowed halls we’ve had many ways of determining this vital truth! Some of you who come from long lines of Heroes have received your letter of acceptance to a hero course. Some of you have volunteered to be placed as sidekicks. For the rest of you, a test awaits.” Principal Daphnes spread his arms and the field changed. The astroturfed grass sank beneath his feet and a white padded floor replaced it. A large square where the teachers stood continue to rise like a platform, polls and cords connected together and formed a boxing ring. My jaw was on the ground. I suddenly felt like I had swallowed rocks, a deep sinking feeling settled in. From the way the room suddenly filled with nervous whispers, I wasn’t the only one. 

“A test of strength for our new students! All in good fun and safety of course, but I advise all of you not already assigned to look around now. Everyone next to you is a potential opponent and competitor, as well as a future teammate and friend. Now, Let the test begin!” 

______________________

I had never thought about using my powers to hurt someone. I know fighting was sometimes what superheroes did, but my dad made it sound like a last resort. He always told us violence was a last resort. Supervillains aren’t that numerous, and most crime is committed by desperate people. Mom always said a kind word can be more powerful than a closed fist. Judging by the way some of the other kids screamed and cheered as pair after pair fought each other, that’s not a popular thought. 

A kick to the stomach put a blonde boy who could fly down on the ground. His back hit the ground with a  _ thwap  _ and a loud “Go Groose!” and enthusiastic applause came from the third row. A boy who could control water pushed a chubby kid surrounded by a shield out of the ring and I could feel the laughter like a wall around me. Hyrule only shot wind and water at a girl’s feet, not actually trying to hurt her with his powers. Every time she lunged forward or shot a little ball of silver light from her arm she was met with a wall of Hyrule’s wind. She had to keep her whole weight shifted forward and her eyes half closed at the force of it. With each step she took he took a step back, his stance wide and hips low. There was no way she was going to knock him down. A few people behind me whispered, “this is so dull, just end it all ready.” Hyrule kneeled, his hand touching the floor of the ring, water flowing from his fingertips and covering the arena, it dripped off the sides like a waterfall. The girl saw opportunity and ran at him, arms outstretched to tackle. He looked up, and with a snap of his fingers the floor rippled and hardened to smooth glassy ice. A blast of sudden cold shot through the room and I felt a shiver run down my body. Her eyes went wide as she slid from a full run, barreling towards him like an out of control train. Hyrule took a single step to the side and she slipped out of the ring. She landed on a padded floor with a squeak, and a high pitched buzzer wailed through the gym. I could see Hyrule’s shoulders heaving up and down, he doubled over on himself and took deep breaths. 

“Mr. Link Harkinian is our winner! Mr. Harkinian, please take a seat at the Hero’s area. Miss Letty, please move to the sidekick’s area.” The principal announced over a microphone. Miss Sheik helped the girl up and guided her to the left of the arena. I wanted to just go over to her, ask for a hug and chat but she didn’t even look my way. Probably focused on her actual students. 

“And now the next contenders are!” The principal pressed a button on his tablet, dozens of names flying past on the screen. Finally, after what felt like hours. It stopped. 

“Zelda Flora Bosphoramus!” We all clapped as a slightly chubby girl with long blond hair stood up. She took a breath before walking forward and standing in the ring. “Contestant number two is…” The names flashed. My heart hammered in my chest and nearly stopped. “Link Wild Forrester.” 

I took a deep breath, in and out, and stood up. About an hour ago I was perfectly fine with school but now just going to the ring felt like walking barefoot through a hurricane. My heart beat loud enough to drown out the whispers. I could see mouths moving and eyes on me, but I didn’t focus on them. I focused on the girl in front of me who looked like she wanted to throw up. I stepped up to the ring and held up my hand to her. 

“Good luck.” Her face was soft and round, but her face was pulled tight into a straight and stoney look. She didn’t take my hand, just stomped off to the other side of the ring. 

“Zelda.” The principal called after her, trotting to her side. “You don’t have to do this. We talked about it, just volunteer for-”

“No.” She cut him off. “I’m doing this. Especially if it’s  _ him. _ ” She spat out the word him, her voice sounded like she drank venom and spite. She must know my mom. Great. The principal looked at me and he must not have high hopes either. He walked from the girl, Zelda’s side back to center in front of the remaining students. 

“Let the match…” The two of us locked eyes from across the ring, “Begin!” 

She ran at me. I’m not sure whatI expected out of this match, but being charged at wasn’t one of them. She must have touch based power. I stood until she was right in front of me, then ducked and side stepped. The momentum carried her forward, stumbling but not falling out of the ring. I was behind her, and I made sure to back up further and keep my distance. She moved again, this time coming from my right side and stopping right before me. The corner of the ring was to my back, I would have to move within her strike zone to get by. Damn it. I moved to her left, hoping that was her weak side. Zelda was on me, her fist striking my jaw. I tensed, waiting to be drained of energy, zapped with lightning, or punched into the air. Instead it was just… a punch. Not even a very hard one. She swung again and I grabbed her wrist, twisting until her body moved with her. It was a basic self defence move. I learned it in fourth grade. I had left her arm behind her back and her right in my other hand. She wiggled and squirmed but didn’t do anything to break my grip. Why won’t she use her power? Does she think I’m undeserving of it? Maybe she’s stuck up and doesn’t want to ‘waste her time on me’. Power snobs are a thing after all. I let go of her and pushed her away. She stumbled again, and when she stood it was in a poor mimic of my own. Her feet were narrow, her knees weren’t bent enough. The only threat was the venom in her green eyes. 

She rushed again. It was easy to see coming and side step. She was panting, I could hear her breathing getting choppy. She didn’t know how to fight. She’s already tired. She won’t use her power. 

“What exactly are you doing?” I asked and she tensed. I stepped back further from her. She stood still. 

“I, uh, I’m fighting you!” 

“You’re really not.” There was an echo of a laugh and her face turned red.

“Sh-shut up! I don’t want to hear it from a villain!’ My stomach dropped. I flinched. Twilight warned me about this, but I didn’t expect my throat to clench and a sudden burning sting on my face. Its so stupid. Congratulations lady, you finally found a way to hurt me. It’s the most impressive thing you’ve done so far. 

I moved towards her this time. Not a run, just a steady advance. My arms were razed into fists, a boxer’s stance. As soon as I got closer she scrambled back and fell on her butt, still in the ring. The principal sucked in a sharp breath, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the coach take a step forward. I have literally been the opposite of an aggressor, but okay get worried when I participate in  _ your _ test. I kept my eyes trained on her. She looked up at me with her mouth open and eyes wide. I counted the seconds for her to get back up, two...six...fourteen. Nothing. She just stood there like a civilian with her head-

Like a civilian. 

She doesn’t have powers. 

I dropped my arms and shoulders, muscles relaxing as I breathed in. The world was frozen, or close to it, just like this morning. She didn’t flinch or move away from me as I picked her up, her gaze frozen into the direction I was standing. She wasn’t hard to lift. When the world is frozen in time, it’s easy to get lost in thought. Why did the girl in your arms, who probably hates you for existing, try out for hero classes when she has no powers? Maybe she was stubborn, selfish, or scared of what her family might do. People act funny when pride’s on the line. As I stepped to the edge of the ring, I wondered if people hate me enough to say I lost if I stepped out to set her down? Then I remembered I don’t care what they think. If being a gentleman makes me a sidekick, fine. I’d rather be a sidekick than disappoint my mom. I set her down on the mat gently, as if she’d been there all along. The faces of the coach and the principal are twisted into worry, brows knit together, mouths open in little gasps. Like the statues of the people in Pompeii right before they saw that volcano cloud. People really look at me like I’m a volcano? A force of destruction? That’s their problem. Because when I take another breath standing in the center of the ring alone, and every living person shudders back to life, they see the force of destruction won without landing a single blow. And I get to be a hero. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super easy reference this time. Also, Flora is basically Will from the movie. Or if you've never seen Sky High, she's Deku but has no All Might in her life. 
> 
> From here, Wild's journey into Hero School truly begins. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and just chat with me! I love to hear what people think of things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to JudaiandJohan for inspiring the Original SkyHigh AU on the Linked Universe Discord! Talking with you all on the major beats of this AU was some of the most fun I had all summer. 
> 
> I plan to keep this rated pg 13, and sprinkle in a good mix of teen angst/ and superhero drama. Although I have seen SkyHigh, I'll be pulling from Superhero comics, books, and anime. I genuinely love superheroes, what can I say. 
> 
> The chapters here will be shorter, but released in batches of 3-4 at a time.


End file.
